


Sonnet 9 & 3/4

by PeanutButterJellyTotsandHobnobs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #Ican'twritepoetrytosavemylife, Gen, I now write sonnnets for fun, Oh God what have i become?, Shakespearean Sonnets, That was not meant to rhyme. forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutButterJellyTotsandHobnobs/pseuds/PeanutButterJellyTotsandHobnobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all you Shakespeare nuts out there, just a little something I wrote in class.<br/>3 quatrains and a rhyming couplet summing up Harry's years at Hogwarts and beyond.<br/>BTW: I hate poetry so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet 9 & 3/4

**Sonnet 9 & ¾**

 

Our trio starts on the Hogwarts Express

When ginger meets hero for the first time

Neville loses his toad and is quite stressed

Hermione walks in and thinks ‘Ron is mine’

 

Fast forward a year into the future

The snake in the chamber takes Harry’s girl

Next, the third year, Harry gets a tutor

Watch as the mystery of Black unfurls

 

Fourth, the Tri Wizard Tournament is here

Jealousy, anger and love all appear

Fifth, Bye Sirius, You’re death is quite near

Sixth, Snape’s gone Dumbledore’s death is not clear

 

Seventh, all the good characters are gone

Ending with Hermione Harry and Ron

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Everything apart from the words are J.K Rowling, thank you for bringing your wonderful creation into this world. (It's not like she's ever going to read this but who cares?)
> 
> Anyway thanks and I'll see you soon 
> 
> PeanutButterJellyTotsandHobnobs


End file.
